Don't forget me, Beloved
by Eternal Nightshade
Summary: Alternate Universe, Ancient Egypt. Atemu X Yugi / Puzzleshipping. Pharaoh and slave, forced to confront the truth. A secret that will change their lives and hardly for the better. PUZZLE FIC
1. news to kill

**Title**: Don't forget me, beloved...

**Summary**: ...It's...a bit of an odd fic. I meant it to be longer than  
this but I never got around to the prequel chapters so I hope you like  
it anyway...at any rate, it's AU AE and Yugi is Atemu's slave and lover.  
As a bit of background, Seth has just recently confirmed some fears of  
Atemu's and now he has to tell Yugi exactly what those fears are.

**Warning**: ...IT'S SHONEN-AI! GASP!

-

* * *

-

The pharaoh shut the door lifelessly as he entered his bedchambers with a sigh of regret.

He couldn't take another step before he was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from his lover.  
Yugi smiled up at him and nuzzled his chest before he realized that Atemu had barely even reacted.

Yugi frowned as he finally felt Atemu's familiar embrace…arms wrapping around his petite waist and Atemu's face nuzzling his multicolored locks.  
"What's wrong, love?" Yugi asked softly, looking up at his beloved king with concern and gentle affection.

Atemu sighed again, softly and wearily this time. Yugi saw a sort of tiredness in the Pharaoh's eyes…they were dim now…not the fiery gems he'd always known and loved.  
They were sad, not gleaming with pride and mischievous happiness.

"I have something I need to tell you, Yugi. Something…something I should have told you before." Atemu swallowed the bitterness in his mouth. The bitter taste of agony and the unfairness of life.

Atemu carefully guided Yugi towards their large feathery bed and set the younger boy on his lap. He buried most of his face in Yugi's hair, softly kissing it with a feeling of need rising in his heart. A need to be closer to the one who comforted him most. The one whose heart he was about to violently shatter. Atemu's arms wrapped around Yugi protectively and he gathered the strength to tell his angel what needed to be said.

Then, with a distant voice and his eyes becoming unfocused as he stared out beyond the balcony to the majestic sunset…the pharaoh spoke.

"Yugi…how much do you know about the shadow wars?" Atemu asked, his heart increasingly heavier.

Yugi frowned, confused. And also uneasy with his current position…he loved to be held by Atemu, but…he couldn't see his lover's face. He wanted…no, _needed_ to see the emotions in Atemu's eyes. The pharaoh might be able to keep things from him with words and a cheerful voice…but not with his eyes.

He felt that Atemu needed him right now. He felt that _Atemu _needed to be held. But, intent upon finding out why, he obeyed.  
"I know that…darkness rose up when your father was pharaoh and that it tried to destroy Egypt. The world, even. But…they're over now, because the pharaoh stopped the wars and saved Egypt. By magic." Yugi recalled, furrowing his brow as he tried to remember the stories he'd been told long ago.

"And thus, my puzzle and the other six items were created. My father saved Egypt--or, at least…that's what we thought." Atemu finished, whispering the last part. His heart screamed in denial of thesentence that played over and over in his mind. He would have to say it soon. So soon.

No…_no no no **no**_…he didn't want to. He wanted to run from the truth…but, he could not. He had a duty. He had a duty to his people. To Egypt. To Yugi. His beloved…

"What do you mean?" Yugi turned to face him and Atemu didn't hold him back. He turned to face his pharaoh's darkened eyes.

"You see, Yugi…the sealing my father did, the ritual which created these items, was only temporary. It held the shadows back for a time…but it cannot any longer. In fact, it stopped over seven years ago." Atemu's voice was grave and solemn. He rarely ever spoke this way…not with Yugi, no.

Yugi's eyes were wide with surprise and horror. "But…but if the millenium items aren't holding the shadows back…then what is?"

Atemu smiled sorrowfully at Yugi and he seemed all the wearier for attempting a smile at all.

"I am. With what magical energy I have, I've created a barrier to hold the shadows back. But that solution is also very temporary. The shadows were beaten back by my father and by me, but they grow in strength and number every day. Meanwhile, it becomes more and more of a burden to hold them back…" Atemu sighed softly. These past few days made him feel so tired. He knew that he couldn't carry on for much longer.

Yugi put his hand to Atemu's cheek, compassionate. Poor Atemu…the fate of Egypt had been on his shoulders all this time? Well, it always was, but..."Isn't there anything that can be done to stop them?"

Atemu exhaled deeply and nodded. "Yes…there is a way to seal them permanently. Or at least, as close to permanent as possible." He pressed his lips together tightly as another sign of reluctance before he continued. "Seth and I are the only ones who really know the details of the situation. We guessed that maybe we'd need to use that in…twenty, thirty…maybe even _fifty_ years. And, we've been looking for some other method but…our search efforts have been unsuccessful."

Yugi cuddled closer to Atemu. "But, if it's so many years away…then why worry about it now?"

"We **_guessed_** that it was so many years away, Yugi. Because the shadow's strength was growing so slowly years ago, that we figured the barrier would hold for a long time. But now…now, they're preparing to strike again. And if they continue like this…the barrier won't hold for much longer. I can't hold them back…"

Yugi nodded, understanding. 'I can see why he's so stressed, but…but why can't he just have the ritual done and get it over with?' "Atemu, what about the sealing you mentioned? The permanent one?"

Atemu stroked Yugi's hair fondly. "Well…it's inevitable now. Actually…that's what I came to talk to you about. I've told you about how magic works, Yugi. You know that the basic rule of magic is that you can't get something for nothing. You have to train to be skilled in it…or you have to be born gifted...and sometimes you have to sacrifice for it."

Yugi nodded again. He fondly remembered some of the small "tricks" that Atemu had shown him. He remembered the small "battles" he'd witnessed between Atemu and the Dark Magician and how they laughed about them afterwards. "Yes…I remember."

"Then you should know, that the stronger the spell, the greater the sacrifice must be. Since the millenium items required a great deal of power to create them…they required a very great sacrifice." Atemu paused and frowned, knowing Yugi wouldn't like what he was about to hear.

Yugi looked up at his king in confusion. "My pharaoh…?"

Atemu's gaze shifted to the floor. "You know how Bakura hates me?"

Yugi winced at the mere mention of the thief king's name. Oh, he remembered, all right. How could he forget that person? How does anyone forget someone so cold, with such contempt in their eyes, as if hate were the only thing they had left to feel?

"I do…but, I never understood why. Besides you both being enemies…he never really had a reason to **hate **you." Yugi reached out to his Pharaoh's tanned hand, intertwining his own pale skinned hand.

Atemu softly squeezed Yugi's hand in a return gesture. "Unfortunately, love…he had a reason. The…sacrifice for the millenium items was," The pharaoh sighed again. "His village."

"Wha?" A blink.

"Bakura's village, Yugi. It was destroyed. And all the people that lived there were killed. It wasn't the only one, what's more." Atemu watched Yugi's eyes and could tell that his lover was thinking of all those poor people… (AN: So I'm taking poetic lisence and making it worse than it was. It's AU!)

"I heard about that, Atemu…but I thought that was only a rumor. Your father killed all those people?" Yugi asked, incredulous, looking up to his lover for some sort of answer. Some sort of reason for something so…so horrible. People, are…just that. People. And to order the death of hundreds seemed such a heartless thing.

"He didn't know." Atemu admitted, feeling a bit defensive for his father's sake. "He only thought he was doing what was best for his kingdom. My father was never told what was being done, only that Egypt would be safe because of it. The only crime he can be accusedof is ignorance. And even if it's a poor excuse…it's the truth."

Yugi felt relieved. Yugi knew that Atemu had great respect for his father. As a ruler and as a person. To know that he was really innocent of those acts must have eased his pharaoh's heart…even though they still happened.

"Then it's not his fault." Yugi assured Atemu, smiling gently.

Atemu smiled back, albeit wanly. "Bakura wouldn't exactly agree with you, my lover. But, I'm glad that you see it that way. Unfortunately, Yugi…the sealing that must be done now will require another sacrifice."

Yugi flinched, horrified. "Atemu, how many more people need to die?" The question was less of a question and more of a statement. A statement against more bloodshed…even though the slave knew, **_knew_** that…if the world was at stake, it was unavoidable.

Atemu's smile was bitter and rueful. "Only one." He murmured, trying to seem at least relieved that, at least it wasn't hundreds.

Yugi looked up, wary. He still didn't understand and he didn't want anyone to die, but there had to be more to it then that. There had to be. "I don't understand."

"Sometimes, the sacrifice needs to be a personal thing. The spell-caster must give up something that they care for, or something that means a lot to them, in order to gain power. There have been many different cases of those sorts of things…" Atemu explained gently.

Yugi, again, nodded. He found these explanations interesting, but this one gave him a rather sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Someone was going to suffer.

Atemu was so close to saying it. Saying what he had prepared himself to tell his little Yugi. Something that would break both their hearts…

"Yugi…since I'm the Arch Mage of Egypt, I'm the only person who can cast a spell of this magnitude. It has to be me…not even Seth or Dark could do it." Atemu took a deep breath.

Yugi watched him, stiffening. He still didn't know yet…but the feeling in his stomach got worse. Will one of our friends have to die? Or…'

"The spell requires…" The pharaoh's breath caught in his throat. He didn't want to look Yugi in the eyes. He couldn't. He looked away. "Requires that the caster give up his own soul."

Yugi's eyes did nothing to hide the absolutely dumbstruck shock he felt. His lips trembled as they formed his lover's name. "A-Atemu?"

Now…now he had to face Yugi. He had to deliver the final blow, even though it hurt. He had to say the five words that had been repeated in his mind over and over like a broken record. He stared his little love directly in the eyes and whispered: "Yugi…I'm going to die."

Yugi, horrified beyond conscious thought, could only stare. He paled a striking color in contrast to Atemu's dark tan. He found himself without any voice, no words to express the feelings of denial that screamed in his heart. Yugi shook his head. 'NO!'

Atemu watched him sadly and tried to reach out to hold him, but Yugi moved away, away from him, shaking his head violently. When the slave finally found his voice, it was low and shaky, breaking under the weight of his tears. "No…"

"Yugi." Atemu whispered, feeling his own heart ripped out byYugi's actions and denial. It hurt to think of Yugi, his Yugi, hating him for leaving. Hating him for what he had to do.

Atemu looked away, nodding in understanding. If Yugi didn't want the only consolation he had to offer, then perhaps it would be best to simply leave him be…even if Atemu ached to be near him.

The pharaoh stood, silent and solemn, and turned to leave…but was stopped as Yugi threw himself at Atemu and wrapped his arms around him, clutching him desperately. "No! No…please, don't go. Atemu…" Yugi sobbed, his face imbedded in the pharaoh's back.

Atemu turned to face him and wrapped his tanned arms around Yugi's shaking body and let him cry. He stroked Yugi's hair as his own tears began to fall.

They stayed like that, Atemu holding Yugi as the smaller teen cried, both seeking comfort from the closeness of the other. Until, finally, Yugi had stopped sobbing and Atemu had suggested that they go back and sit down again and perhaps…talk a little? Or maybe, just cuddle?

Yugi nuzzled Atemu to let him know that he agreed and they sat down on the bed again. It took a lot of cuddling and a few more tears before Yugi could speak again.

"Isn't there…any other way?" Yugi asked, almost pleading, pleading for something--some hope to cling to.

But Atemu could only shake his head despairingly. "No, Yugi. We've been searching for an alternative for years…but even if there is one, we'll never find it in time. I have no choice, love."

Yugi swallowed the tears and with a broken voice, forced himself to ask a necessary question. "H-how…how long do we have?"

Atemu gave Yugi a soft squeeze, knowing his love had come to grips with reality. The horrible reality that neither one of them wanted to believe was happening. "Two weeks."

"Two…weeks?" Yugi backed up enough to look Atemu in the eyes, showing his tear-stained face. "You mean…we only have two weeks left to spend together?" It's so unfair! Why? Why, Ra, are you doing this to us? To Atemu? He doesn't deserve this.'

"Yugi, it's all I can do. I'm sorry…but any longer then that and my barrier will break. If we wait even a day longer, I'll run out of energy. I won't even have enough strength to perform the sealing." Atemu murmured, putting a hand to Yugi's face. "I wish I could give us more time, but, even I'm not that strong."

Yugi put his hand over Atemu's and sighed. "I…I understand. At least we have two weeks, then…but, if only, if…if only there was another way. It's not fair! You shouldn't have to do this!" He buried his face in the pharaoh's chest and held him close.

"But, Yugi…if I don't, then who will? It's my duty, as pharaoh, to protect my kingdom. And, I also have a duty to you. I love you, Yugi…the shadows will destroy everything and everyone if they aren't stopped. I have to protect Egypt. I have to protect you." Atemu's sad smile returned as he hugged Yugi.

"I love you too…and…I don't want to be saved if you die! I need to be with you, Atemu. I need you. If I lose you, then what do I have left? I have no place but here, with you." Fresh tears welled up in Yugi's eyes. "You can't leave me."

"Oh, Yugi…if I didn't do the ritual, then we would have one more day. But, is that what you want? To see the world destroyed for our sake? No, my love…that wouldn't be like you. The Yugi I fell in love with isn't selfish like that. His heart is the most beautiful thing about him. You're still my Yugi, aren't you?" Atemu asked, smiling lovingly.

"Yes…always." Yugi choked out and hugged him. "I know I can't ask you not to…but, I can't help wishing you wouldn't."

Atemu felt the tears fall onto his shirt and bared skin. "And I can't help wishing I didn't have to leave you. But that's enough for now. Let's rest, all right? I'm…I'm feeling a bit weary."

Yugi nodded in agreement with a sniff and they cuddled up together under the covers.

After giving Yugi a gentle kiss on the forehead, Atemu fell asleep, the heavy burden in his heart lifted only a little and the one on his mind was becoming greater with each passing second.

Yugi opted to stay awake longer though. He looked up at his pharaoh, studying the features of his face with longing. He wanted to imprint Atemu in his mind for eternity, even though he could never forget him. No, never. Not even if his mind was obliterated, or his soul was shredded, he would never forget.

And as for his heart…it would always be with Atemu. No one held his heart but his beloved. No one else ever would.

-

* * *

-

And that's all for now, so if you're not a meanie...review.

Oh, and here's a tissue box.


	2. Bittersweet

**Title**: Don't forget me, beloved  
**Chapter**: Bittersweet

**Summary**: (See first chapter) (Added) So it's their last few days together…or is it?

**Note**: Sorry, guys. I forgot most of the things I planned for them to do. I do remember enough, though. Besides, outtings aren't my specialty anyway.  
I should never have written those request fanXcharacter dates. -Sigh- I think it stunted my abilities.

**Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys rock! ****  
**

**REVIEW REPLIES AT THE BOTTOM!**

**Don't forget to review when you finish! **

-

* * *

-

The next morning, Ra rose in the sky, bringing light to all the world—except two lovers, still in peaceful slumber and it was, indeed, the only peace their hearts could have.

The smaller one was the first to stir, amethyst eyes blinking into awareness. He remembered the night before, having been in and out of dreams about it. Yugi sighed and looked over to his sleeping pharaoh. Moving closer, he studied his lover's face.

'He's so beautiful.' He thought, smiling as he reached out to gently stroke Atemu's dark cheek. A soft sigh escaped the pharaoh's lips at the gentle contact and he stirred a bit, but didn't wake up.

Yugi chuckled fondly, brushing a golden bang away from Atemu's face. 'I love you, my pharaoh. My earthly deity.'

He found himself longing to see Atemu's beautiful crimson eyes laughingly and lovingly watching him. He carefully moved closer to the pharaoh and pressed a soft kiss to Atemu's welcoming lips.

"Mmm." Atemu hummed softly in approval and though his mind was clouded by sleep, he was all too happy to accept and return Yugi's wake-up call. When they broke apart, Atemu's eyes slid open and he smiled back at Yugi then covered his mouth as he yawned. "Good morning, love."

"Good morning, Atemu. Sleep well?" Yugi asked, cuddling close to the ruler in question, who more then willingly accepted the closeness.

"How couldn't I, while dreaming of you?" Atemu replied, grinning as he pressed a loving peck to Yugi's temple.

Yugi smiled, albeit sadly and wrapped his arms around his pharaoh. "You're so sweet." He murmured, sighing. His warm breath on Atemu's bare skin made the ruler shiver.

"So, what would you like to do today?" Yugi asked softly, as his mind slowly ticked off the seconds until the time when his world would be brought crashing down.

Atemu smirked deviously. "With you or to you, love?"

Yugi laughed, a sparkle of joy finally reaching his eyes, unlike before. Atemu could always make him feel bright again. "Whichever you want, Atemu-kun."

"Hmm." Atemu paused. A slow creeping frown appeared on his face, the playful twinkle in his eyes dimmed. "First, I need to ask Seth to take care of some things for me, so we won't be interrupted today. I want to spend this time with you--and only you." As he said this, his eyes locked with Yugi's purposefully.

Hidden within those scarlet, soul-bearing pools lay many emotions—love and longing greatest among them. Yugi felt his tears choke his voice again, his throat tightening with the pressure.

Not trusting his voice, Yugi nodded mutely and pressed closer to Atemu, lowering his head to seek sanctuary from the gaze that he knew he'd miss for eternity.

Atemu rubbed Yugi's back to comfort him and eventually, though _very_ reluctantly, the pharaoh crawled out of bed. He spared another look at the inviting sight he was leaving.

His lovely little Yugi curled up in those soft, silky covers, staring after him with those beautiful eyes--eyes he could get lost in forever.

But, he had to talk to Seth. He had to concern himself with his kingdom once again and then he'd be Yugi's for--almost two whole weeks.

'But not even truly that long.' Atemu thought mournfully, as he left to dress into proper apparel and left Yugi alone.

Yugi watched Atemu's form until it disappeared into the next room and the door was shut behind him. With not even half the reluctance of his beloved, Yugi got up. Yugi couldn't be too reluctant because rather then leaving his lover like Atemu was forced to, Yugi was following him.

---

Atemu, despite how horribly complicated his elegant clothes usually were, was the first to be dressed. He said another goodbye to Yugi, followed by another kiss, before he left to seek his gloom-and-doom blue-eyed cousin.

He heard the soft "tap, tap, tap" of sandals through the hallways, the soft chanting of priests in their morning rituals, the soft mellow song of the birds that made their way into the courtyard and now nestled there. There, they were left singing without disturbance, for their song was always sweet. Atemu heard his own steady breath and the soft beating of his heart against his chest…

It seemed almost a quaint irony, that he should be the youngest pharaoh to ascend the throne and the youngest to leave it. He hadn't even turned twenty yet. "Why must the good die young?" was a quote that would have been ringing in his ears, were it born within his time.

Finally, he did meet up with dear Seth in the midst of his Morning Prayer. Atemu waited in somber silence for the ending of it and thankfully it wasn't long. At the very least, not as long as it _could_ be, with the enormous list of deities that he could be praying to.

Seth stood and acknowledged his cousin with a nod, as Atemu noticed that Seth looked a bit worse for wear.

"Rough night?" He asked, finding himself amused.

Seth frowned, frown getting deeper and darker by the minute. "No, sire. My concerns merely had the better of me during the first part of the past evening, but--I am well."

Atemu nodded, understanding that Seth _was_ concerned about him and teasing the High Priest of Egypt wasn't nice…but then, he was the pharaoh. He didn't have to be nice.

"Does the fact that you are 'well' have anything to do with a certain blond I know?" Atemu inquired, rather suggestively, with a small smile tugging at his lips.

Seth was silent for a good deal longer then he should have been and cleared his throat nervously. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mischief gleaming in his eyes, Atemu chuckled. "Now, Seth. Lying to the pharaoh of Egypt? As my cousin and high priest, you should be able to tell me _anything_…"

"Oh and I suppose you would care to share some information with me about you and Yugi?" Seth retorted, scoffing.

Atemu shrugged. "Not particularly, but you never asked."

"Probably because I never wanted to know." Seth pointed out, scowling.

"Good. Regardless--" Atemu trailed off, shifting his weight and becoming mute for a moment. "I have something to ask of you, Seth."

A solemn, sober line, even more serious then usual replaced Seth's scowl. His head inclined in a respectful bow. "You've come to ask for my services? That I deal with the matters of the country for today? Perhaps, for several days?"

Atemu smiled at the immediate acceptance from Seth about his choice. He found himself feeling lucky to have Seth around--which was a rare feeling, but a strong one. "Yes."

"I'll give you as much time as you need, my pharaoh. But, you know that there are some matters you'll have to see to on your own. You must choose someone to succeed you." Seth murmured, the last remark very soft spoken.

"Yes, I know." Atemu assured Seth. His smile seemed so sad. "I've already considered that, so those matters will be dealt with soon enough. In the meantime, I thank you."

Seth bowed to Atemu and Atemu nodded back, then they went about their ways, hearts heavier for the conversation.

---

Seth walked along the corridors, running through mental checklists as his mind slowly strayed to his cousin. His only family. His king. Soon, all to soon, Egypt would be left without king or heir. Meaning, those left loyal to the throne would remain to pick up the pieces.

In the foggy midst of his reverie, without warning a blond came up from behind the blue-eyed priest and threw his strong tanned arms around the taller man's torso.

"Jou--" Seth began sternly, almost growling.

Jou shook his head stubbornly. "You're too gloomy right now. You look like yer going ta your mother's funeral. Lighten up." Jou's playful voice went lower and he put his lips near Seth's ear. "Maybe I can help you."

"Jou, you don't understand." Sighing, Seth frowned at the antics of his beloved and confused boyfriend.

"Huh?" Jou blinked a couple times. 'Understand what?'

"You are just a clueless mutt, aren't you?" Asked Seth, shaking his head in reprimand. "I told you that today was going to be important and I was right. Don't bother me now."

"I'm not a _dog_, Seth!" Growled Jou, glaring up at Seth. Maybe the priest was taller, a bit more muscular and had a glare that ranked up there with death at a glance--but Jou wasn't scared and he wasn't too happy with his nickname.

"Oh, I don't know. You sure sound like one, snarling at me like that." The High Priest retorted, drawing his lips into a skeptic's scowl.

Jou slowed down for a second and did a double take. When Seth said stuff like that, he was always only teasing. And sure, it annoyed him, but Seth never meant any real harm; so Jou would play along and they'd toss rude remarks and "fond" nicknames back and forth. It was their odd version of love patter. But, this time, Seth sounded like he actually meant _that _one.

For once, Jou actually felt the remark sink its fangs into him. Into more then his all-too-flammable temper. "Seth…is somethin' wrong?"

Hearing the concern of Jounouchi's soft-spoken words, Seth--who could have just as easily walked away--stopped and his shoulders slumped a little. He paused, wondering if Jou should know. If his little puppy should be told the truth.

"Something is going to happen, pup. Something very bad. All of Egypt will share a tragedy very soon." Seth murmured low, not ready to tell Jou _exactly_ what was going on yet. Though soon, the unhappy news would be unavoidable.

"Seth, don't talk ta me in riddles right now. What's goin' on?" Jou demanded, swinging around to face Seth again and barring his path. Seth stared back stoically, but his eyes spoke volumes.

"You'll know soon enough, Jou. Soon enough." Seth murmured as he slipped past Jou, who was too confused and distraught to argue--for the moment. Heaven knows that he'll be bothering Seth for the rest of the day, trying to figure out what he meant.

---

Atemu found Yugi about the same way Jou found Seth. He wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him, just held him for a bit…feeling as though time stopped in that one moment: exactly what he wanted.

"Atemu." Yugi breathed in a fond whisper, leaning into the embrace. "So, about Seth?"

"Taken care of, love." Atemu replied, resting his head against Yugi. He smiled again finding, even now, it was easy to smile around Yugi. He wanted Yugi to remember happy times.

"Well," Yugi hesitated, not able to find words, nor voice. He felt the gut wrenching emotions welling up inside of him again.

"I have a couple of ideas as to how to spend the day, Yugi." Atemu interrupted gently and pressed closer, before breaking away to lead Yugi down the hall.

---

Cloak and hood, various small bags, two horses from the royal stable and a bit of effort apparently equals a ride, a picnic, and an outing that Atemu and Yugi both enjoyed.

While they were riding, Atemu, forever competitive, suggested a race. Yugi obliged—and won. Atemu chuckled and muttered something about being upstaged by his own student.

Eventually, they relaxed and sat down in some shade. Yugi purposefully moved closer to Atemu, little by little, as if trying to sneak up on him. Atemu was lazily resting against a palm tree while his eyes slipped shut.

"You know, if you want to sit by me, you should just say so." Atemu advised, cracking an eye open, with a small smile.

Yugi sighed, defeated, and stared at the pharaoh in amazement. "How do you –do- that?"

"Why, Yugi, I'm insulted. I'm tired, not oblivious." Atemu teased, chuckling.

Yugi rolled his eyes and with the invitation, sat down in Atemu's lap, choosing to relax with him. "One of these days, I'm going to figure out how you do that. Then, you'll never see it coming."

Atemu wrapped his arms around Yugi and kissed his soft ash and ruby hair. "It's not like it's some big secret, really. It just takes a lot of practice to catch me off guard, love."

Yugi shrugged in reply. "Well, I _am_ your best student. _And _a fast learner."

Atemu kissed Yugi on the cheek and nodded thoughtfully, remembering various afternoons spent with Yugi and their friendly challenges. "My cutest student, too."

Yugi cuddled closer and grinned mischievously. "I should hope so." He murmured, winking playfully at Atemu.

Atemu rolled his eyes, beautiful crimson eyes, amused by his playful little Yugi. Little "game." A game for the king of games… "I'm sure you can rest at ease about that, love."

Yugi nodded, resting against Atemu's chest again and asked his next question. "So…now what do you want to do, my pharaoh?"

"For the moment?" Atemu asked, a tired smile gracing his lips. "Absolutely nothing."

Yugi pretended to groan in disappointment and poked him playfully in the stomach, making the pharaoh twitch. "Nothing? All you want to do is sit here?"

Atemu thought it over for a couple of seconds. His grin cranked up a couple of notches from tired and content to impishly happy. "Yeah, pretty much."

"But that's boring." Yugi mumbled, pouting like a toddler who'd been told to share his toys. "Ateeemuuuu…"

Atemu chuckled. "In a few hours, I'm sure you'll change your mind. Then you'll be telling me 'Go to sleeeep, Atemu! I don't wanna play any more!'" The pharaoh teased, raising his voice to falsetto as he did his 'Yugi impression.'

Yugi poked him again, more proddingly as he scowled indignantly. "I don't sound a thing like that and you know it."

Atemu nodded, waving the comment off and going back to his nap. "Of course not, love. You sound like a chorus of angels. Now, **if **you don't mind, I really –am- tired."

Yugi blushed at the comment and sighed 'reluctantly' as he relaxed against Atemu again. "Okay, okay. But, only for now. You're going to have to get up again."

Atemu mock saluted at the near-order. "Yessir!"

Yugi giggled and cuddled up to his pharaoh and they both rested happily in each other's arms. Atemu tried to ignore the clawing burden eating away at his strength, but…

…He knew that he would not stop fading away from this world.

---

It was almost sundown when their outing was over, their nap having taken so long that poor Yugi's cheeks looked permanently stuck in 'blush mode.' Still, Yugi couldn't complain, considering Atemu was more then happy to make ou—it up to him. (-snicker-)

They rode back to the palace and had dinner, Atemu checked on Seth to see how he was doing but was quickly drawn back to his lover. Eventually, they found themselves' on Atemu's balcony, watching the sunset together.

The sunset always reminded Yugi of Atemu's eyes. The mixing hues of red that made up a fiery horizon…it was beautiful and at the same time, painful. The sunset was wonderful and yet, this beauty would come to an end…swallowed by darkness, just as Atemu's life.

Both were inevitable, unchangeable and terrible.

Yugi was forced to turn away and bury himself in Atemu's embrace. Atemu raised an eyebrow, confused, but instantly accepted whatever impulse that had caused the sudden affection.

Thus…another day ended.

…13 left to go. Unlucky indeed, but hardly for superstitious reasons.

-

* * *

-

Uh…that's it for now.

Yeah.

Next is another chapter...but first...

**Review replies: **

**Sanni York**: Thank you for the compliments and you'll see, but please withhold judgment on me 'til the epilogue. -Chuckle-  
Btw, thanks for the fave and the alert.

**luvanime4-life**: ...Mmm. Well, I hope to write more fics, but only time will tell.

**Lil-Lady-Light**: Well, I'm glad you appreciated Atemu's...realistic exhaustion. I hoped I'd get that across. Oh? I'm mean?  
I suppose I am. But don't worry, I'm a fluff addict. Uh...but...you're still gonna need those tissues for something else. Sorry!  
Wait to hate me 'til the epilogue, okay?

**dragonlady222**: Well, you'll just have to keep reading.  
**KC**: Glad you think so.  
**Tavi**: Aww. I'll take the sniffles as a compliment. Sorry.  
**redconvoy**: And I hope you're here to read it.

**Masami Mistress of Fire**: Yes. I do tend to be hard on our poor pharaoh.

**Darkamberwolf**: Since you asked so nicely...okay.

**Darkgold**: Certainly.

**eyes of a wolf**: Ahh. Well, I'm sorry. Tears -are- a compliment to me, though.  
Angst is one of my specialties. You'll need those tissues a bit more. Please read until  
the epilogue and that'll help.

**Spicey Babe**: Okay.

_**NOW, REVIEW. IT MAKES THE WORLD GO 'ROUND! Or...continues fics...whichever.  
**_


	3. Living Death and Dying life

**Title**: Don't forget me, beloved.

**Chapter 3**: Living death and dying life.

**Note**: Uh, since I _so_ totally can't remember what made my dates for our puzzleshipping pair sappy…or even _important_, I'll just speed things along.  
In other words, I'm sorry, but due to my screwed up memory, I limited their -written- time. You'll just have to use your imagination.

_**THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE! YOU MUST READ IT! **_

...don't hurt me, please. _**  
**_

**Thanks to**: Valine, Spicey Babe, Darkgold, Yami-hikari lover13,Masami Mistress Of Fire, and dragonlady222...

YOU GUYS ROCK!

(**dragonlady222 **reply: Eh. I don't like to be obvious, but Yugi wasn't an option.)

-

* * *

-

It's amazing how much time two weeks really** isn't**. After all, most people simply can't wait for the week to end or the time to pass and yet, if it's the last two weeks you'll ever know…they can't ever go slow enough.

Yugi and Atemu had spent every moment together that they could possibly have, creating their last moments and reliving the old ones—anything, from their first meeting, to their first kiss…

Nearly both weeks had come and gone, flown like the light of hope against the looming shadow of cruel reality.

They had about three days left now and Atemu had felt the intense burden crash down on him. His mind, body and soul were all weary to the breaking point and he knew that the ritual would not be a moment too soon, however ever dreaded the day was.

Yugi woke up early that morning then got up and out of bed before Atemu. His lover, however, refused to be awakened, so Yugi gave him a kiss and let him sleep.

After a very decent amount of time had passed, Yugi entered Atemu's bedchambers and promptly frowned. Atemu was still in bed? The pharaoh never slept this late. True, they loved to curl up under the warm sheets together and neither was particularly a morning person, but…it was _awfully_ late to still be sleeping.

Trotting over to Atemu's side of the bed, he leaned over and gently shook Atemu's arm, trying to ease him out of a deep slumber. The fact that he didn't response concerned Yugi, but thankfully, he _was_ breathing. Yugi tried again. And again.

Finally Atemu opened an eye of smoldering embers to gaze up at his lover. "Hrm? Yu…gi…?" He muttered inquisitively, a small smile on his face. "What're you doin'…up so early?" Atemu yawned and stirred just a bit.

'Early? He thinks it's still early?' Yugi thought, amazed as he observed Atemu with an almost fearful concern. "But, love…it's _very_ late."

Atemu opened the other eye lazily and raised an eyebrow; eyes still glazed with the intoxication of sleep. "It…is?" He yawned again, and though he was trying to wake up, Yugi could tell that the only thing the pharaoh really wanted to do right now was bury himself within his bed.

Honestly, Atemu looked exhausted…very horribly exhausted.

Sadly, Yugi understood. Atemu wasn't tired because of yesterday or their previous evening together…he was tired because of the heavy burden he carried. One that constantly grew as his strength shrank. Yugi smiled gently and pityingly at his beloved.

There was really only one thing to do.

Yugi crawled up on the bed and slipped beneath the warm, silky covers that still radiated body-heat. "Actually, maybe we _should_ just rest today, Atemu. Go back to sleep." He murmured, cuddling up to his pharaoh.

Yugi had _wanted_ them both to be awake and to spend time together, after all, their time was growing shorter by the minute. But his lover needed rest badly and all he could do was try to allow Atemu peace. It _was_ all he had to offer the weary ruler.

Atemu knew of Yugi's thoughts almost as if he'd heard them. He didn't want to sleep either, but the soothing darkness called to him. 'I'm sorry, Yugi.' He thought sadly, drifting off into the world of dreams.

----

The second to last day had finally come and it began oh-so slowly, only couple of kisses from both males and bittersweet words spoken. They were both painfully aware that tomorrow evening, Atemu would have to complete the ritual of sealing. He got out of bed a little easier then before, but it didn't stop Yugi from worrying. All the same, time went on and they spent some of it enjoying the courtyard. Atemu sat near the flowers that his mother had planted so long ago, only a year before her untimely death…Yugi quietly joined him.

Neither felt too terribly energetic and there was little they could do but simply bask in the presence of their significant other. The slave was the first to break the solemn silence.

"Atemu, I'll see you again…won't I?" Yugi asked softly, trying to bury himself inside Atemu's chest, cuddling as close as he could. His gem eyes revealed his insecurities, his fears—fears that were mirrored in Atemu's eyes.

"I…I don't know, love." Atemu sighed, gently stroking Yugi's mauve-tipped hair.

Yugi peered up at Atemu warily, almost fearfully. "Why not? When I die, won't we…?" He couldn't finish. All the thoughts of death, losing Atemu, being alone and lost without his lover…his heart wrenched painfully.

Atemu mournfully shook his head, the same grim thoughts on his own mind. "Actually it's—well, technically, I'm not _really_ going to die. My soul is going to be removed and confined in my puzzle. I'm going to be…trapped between life and death."

"So you're saying…" Yugi faltered for a moment, nearly choking on his words, "that I may _never_ see you again. Not even in death."

"Not for a very long time, at the very least, Yugi." Atemu admitted, wishing once again that there were another way. It would not be the last time, either. "I'm sorry."

Yugi felt numb with pain, if that was even possible. He wanted to cry, to scream or sob, but he couldn't. It was too painful. How could life be that cruel? Why did fate hate them so? He had hoped, however morbid it might seem, that death would reunite them.

He could only lie against Atemu, hold and be held. Neither needed to say another word, really. There was a quiet understanding that passed between them. How Yugi was in pain and Atemu understood, how neither wanted this moment to end…it was all silently acknowledged as their broken hearts grieved.

----

That night was almost fiercely passionate and filled with a mutual desperation to be close. It was both fast and slow. An eternity and a moment. Salty tears were exchanged with clinging embraces, loving caresses and endless kisses.

No amount of words could sooth the pain, but were spoken with such need and love that they could believe—if only tonight—that they could.

Promise after promise of faithfulness and love, names breathed and cried in love and need and pain…

Those three little words could never be said enough, heard enough. They needed to be together, they needed to be whole, needed it as desperately as air. Forever, they would drift apart. They cursed fate, cursed death, but they could not change it.

Finally exhausted from their passion and no longer able to continue, the lovers lay in each other's arms, panting and letting the tears simply flow freely. Yugi clutched Atemu to him and managed to whisper his words of love again.

Atemu nodded, nuzzling his neck and sighed back the same, barely able to open his eyes to gaze back into Yugi's. He stroked Yugi's cheek lovingly. "I will always love you, Yugi. No matter what happens to me."

"And I you…no matter…where I go." Yugi breathed. They both lay still beneath the sheets, listening fondly to each other's heart as they drifted far away into dreams of what once was and would never be again.

-------

That morning was the most solemn and horrible morning that ever dawned in the history of humanity—as far as Yugi was concerned. He dragged himself out of bed in full-knowledge that these were their last hours together. He turned his eyes to Atemu and smiled whimsically.

The bed was a complete wreck after last night and Atemu was pretty much in the same state. Yugi was very sure he looked about as messy, but it hardly mattered. Especially with how cute Atemu looked, curled up like that and his hair all splayed…

Yugi wanted to wake Atemu up, but he knew it would be just like before. Atemu would need as much sleep as possible for the evening. The ritual would take everything his lover had in him to complete. With a pained look of utter longing, Yugi left the pharaoh to his dreams.

----

At about three or so in the afternoon, Atemu awoke, no longer able to take solace from the lonely bed. He got up, but just barely cared enough to get dressed. There was so little purpose in anything anymore. He found Yugi gazing up to the sky, perhaps praying one last time…he didn't know and didn't ask. Atemu merely wrapped his arms around Yugi in an almost practiced motion and rested against him.

Yugi didn't have to guess and didn't have to speak; he only returned the affection by leaning into the embrace. Neither dared to breathe a word.

Neither could bear to talk about what was going to happen and nothing else had any meaning or any point in being said. The quiet affection was enough, and if it wasn't, nothing ever would be. So they stayed there in silence, a few tears between the two, but nothing more…

Evening drew near quickly and Egypt's days were getting shorter in more ways then one. It was only more proof that destruction was coming and the shadows would not wait any longer.

Seth approached the pair and announced the ominous and inevitable statement they had both been expecting. "My pharaoh…it's time."

Atemu sent a nod to his cousin and looked back at Yugi, giving him another gentle, affectionate squeeze. All three exited and a dark cloud settled over them all…anyone who saw them would get the distinct impression that they were all going to a funeral…and they might as well have been.

-----

A three-person procession walked down a dark, candle-lit corridor. There was not a single sound of life between them, save the sound of breath. Quiet as the tomb—an image all tried to avoid. Atemu originally hadn't wanted Yugi to come, but…as painful as it would be—neither one of them could bare the separation in these last few moments. Yugi walked behind Atemu as his eyes stung and burned with unshed tears and his throat was strangled with relentless sobs; yet the silence was maintained.

When they had reached the ritual room at the end of the hallway, Yugi noted that it contained only the millenium puzzle, an old book, four restraints and…a dagger. A dagger?

Yugi looked to Atemu with concern and watched the pharaoh breathe a shaky sigh. His sad crimson eyes burned into the floor for a moment, as if seeking strength to continue. Perhaps finding it, Atemu glanced up at Seth, nodded and gave Yugi a weak smile.

Yugi's heart wrenched. He could not even find the strength to smile back. 'Atemu…'

His lover turned away and solemnly walked over to the wall with the shackles on it, then Seth helped him lock himself in place. Yugi cringed at the sight. 'Why?' He could not bear to ask.

Atemu now understood what real chains felt like. Their cold embrace welcomed him readily. For a moment, Atemu's thoughts turned to his prisoners. Wouldn't _they_ love to know that their pharaoh was receiving such treatment? It didn't matter now. He could feel his energy slipping away. He had to finish the ritual **soon**. He brought back the words of the spell to his mind and his eyes slipped shut to block out the world as he began to chant them.

Seth followed Atemu's words in the book. There was no room for mistakes, but then, this was his cousin's forte. There wouldn't _be _any. Atemu was playing his part and Seth had to attend to his. He faltered for a moment, just a moment. Then he slowly picked up the dagger.

The priest approached his pharaoh and Yugi caught a small flash of metal. His eyes flew from his lover to Seth and when they landed on the weapon in his hand, Yugi's heart screeched to a halt. Atemu felt Seth's presence as he drew nearer. His eyes opened and met Seth's as the priest silently begged forgiveness for his next action. Crimson spoke only of grave understanding.

Gathering up his strength, Atemu continued his casting and inwardly braced himself, knowing that no matter what—he had to complete his objective, no matter how painful.

Seth drew the dagger from its sheathe and with one fluid movement, he slashed Atemu's wrist. Atemu grimaced in pain as he felt the ticklish sensation of oozing blood crawling down his hand and dripping to the floor. He continued chanting despite the mind-numbing pain.

Yugi was unable to look away, in spite of the horror he felt. Tears slipped from his gem eyes and splashed to the ground, as he watched the life drain away from Atemu.

Seth slit Atemu's other wrist, releasing more blood. Atemu faltered, temporarily losing focus and having to force himself to keep going. Yugi sobbed softly, seeing the pain in those beautiful ruby eyes.

It went on for a while, only blood and tears and endless words. But there came a sudden change when Atemu got to mid-spell. His eyes dimmed and his chest began to glow as a small orb of light formed. Yugi didn't understand why, but neither Atemu nor Seth seemed surprised.

Atemu felt his mind and body slowly going numb. As the orb grew, his consciousness and strength slipped away. As the light grew brighter, his eyes continued to darken. The chanting became hard pressed and breathy. Atemu vision began to blur and he quickly went through the last of the incantation, merely praying now for the strength to finish.

A fear that the end would never come seized Atemu's heart for an instant, but it was unjustified, for as the last words escaped his lips…he knew.

It was over. Surely, only a few last breaths remained in his body. He turned to Yugi and saw the tears streaming down his beloved's face. He managed a fragile smile. Yugi's eyes met his. Both saw so much pain.With the last of his strength, Atemu managed the breathe the words: "I love you."

But no matter how desperately he wished to, Yugi never had a chance to return the sentiment.

With a finally jerk, the light orb was removed from Atemu's chest and his whole body went limp like a rag doll. The chains that had once held him captive now held him protectively. Atemu's soul, which is what that orb had really been, was drawn inside the puzzle and it began to glow, receiving the pharaoh's soul. No one heard the shadows' scream of agony as it drifted across the desert sands. Eventually, the light died away, just as the memory of Atemu's sacrifice would one day.

Yugi broke down and flung himself at Atemu's lifeless body, clutching onto him and sobbing into his chest. He couldn't hold back his cries and didn't have any reason to. He breathed the pharaoh's name, over and over, but knew all too well that Atemu was far beyond the reach of his voice now. Lost to him was his lover…

Seth watched in grave silence as his cousin's beloved mourned his loss. A loss to be mourned by all of Egypt. The blood red sunset…Ra's death. Yet, there would be no rebirth for Egypt's Morning and Evening star. (2)

The brunet priest walked over to the heart-broken slave before him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Yugi stilled for a moment, though his tears would not. They refused to be held back any more then the life-giving Nile. He clung to his pharaoh, as trying to bury himself within his lover's chest.

Seth used a small key to unlock the restraints on Atemu and tried to pry Yugi off the pharaoh so he could carry him. At first, Yugi adamantly refused to release his death grip…  
"He can't stay like this." Seth explained gently, coaxing him into letting go. "Atemu needs to be put to rest now, with the respect he deserves."

No matter how much Yugi wanted to plead with the priest to just leave him there, he did let go after that…though not before giving Atemu a salt-stained kiss. He would have given anything at that moment just to have Atemu kiss back.

Seth carried the former pharaoh from the room with Yugi following, his eyes on Atemu's face. It seemed pale, in spite of his tan. So lifeless—it hurt. It hurt so much. Yugi felt as if were he to only look back, he would find that his own heart lay broken and shattered on the ground.

Not even time, the greatest of healers, could cure such a wound…

---------------------------

Yugi stood beside his pharaoh, who lay in solemn silence on his deathbed. He stroked Atemu's cheek lovingly… 'His face is so peaceful.' Yugi thought, with a bittersweet smile.  
Peaceful—such a contrast to the agony raging inside of his slave lover. Yugi leaned down to place one last kiss upon the pharaoh's lips—one final goodbye.

Yugi rose quietly and turned to see that Seth had quietly joined them. Seth and Yugi stared into each other's eyes, each sensing each other's pain: Cold, solemn cobalt and mournful, dimming amethyst.

"Seth…" Yugi began, now staring hard into the floor as his heart throbbed with unbearable pain. "I—I love him. I can't live without him. Even if I could, I wouldn't want to."

Seth gazed at his cousin's lover with pity, placing himself in Yugi's sandals for a brief, contemplative moment. He knew why Yugi was telling him this. The slave was making a grave request. 'He's asking me not to stop him.'

Seth knew the options. Caught between a miserable life and an uncertain death. Seth's eyes darkened, realizing that he probably would have chosen the same. He answered only with a short nod, not knowing what else to do, and left quietly.

Yugi watched the priest leave with bittersweet relief. He had no wish to leave his beloved's side, but he left the room and searched for one last thing. Grasping it in his hand solemnly, he returned to Atemu's bed. "Someday, my pharaoh, I will find you again."

As this final promise fell from the slave's lips, he clutched the dagger in his hand—the very dagger that had slit Atemu's wrists. Yugi did not flinch as he raised it and thrust it into his own chest. (Forgive me, Yu-chan.)

And there, within his heart, the blade found a new sheath.

The pain was overwhelming and Yugi collapsed as his robes were quickly dyed the color of his lover's eyes. He made one last attempt to reach out to Atemu and with the last of his strength, he grasped the tanned hand in his own.

'Goodbye…'

-------------------------------------------

That evening, the entire palace was filled with the piercing silence of sorrow and mourning. Regrets and memories were shared without words, but by a sort of quietness, which spoke louder then any scream. As the day died away into a numbing blackness, a lone figure carried a small bundle in his arms, somber and grave were his strides. And to the grave he went, as befit his manner.

At the end of the longest walk in his life, he stopped to gaze at a form bellow: a shrouded body in whose welcoming arms he placed his burden. An eternal embrace, even in death. 'Together forever.'

"Atemu and Yugi would have wanted it this way…" Seth muttered gravely, cobalt eyes fixed upon his friend and his pharaoh. This was the only way they could be together—for now.  
He left Yugi in Atemu's arms and went back to face the dark future of Egypt and her great loss…

----

Pain…

That's what he felt. Pain…everywhere. In his head and in his chest and in his arms and all over his entire body and it was driving him crazy! He opened his mouth to groan out his displeasure, but he heard nothing. He tried to blink, but he saw nothing. He tried to move and felt nothing.

…Except pain, that is.

Where was he? Why was it so horribly dark?

Dark and painful and cold.

He didn't know why. He couldn't remember why. His head hurt. His head hurt a whole lot and he wanted a massage now, because it hurt so much. Maybe Yugi could…

Yugi!

…It finally all flooded back to him, but even that was hazy. He was…well, actually, **technically** the _point_ was that he _wasn't_—but he was in the puzzle right now. Well, at least, near as he could tell. His soul was supposed to have been put there during the spell of sealing. (3)

He vaguely remembered Seth and other people and what he was doing there. Not much seemed important right now, really. Especially considering the fact he was stuck there for Ra only knew how long. He kept feeling he'd forgotten something, though.

What had he forgotten? He just sort of sat…no, wait, he wasn't sitting. Standing? No. Not really. Hanging? Maybe. There was…a floor. He thought so, anyway. Well, he…was there in the dark, trying to remember. Let's see…

He knew he was a king or some such thing. And that he loved Yugi. And his cousin Seth annoyed him. And, he of course knew that he was…was…was…

…Was who?

He couldn't remember? He couldn't remember his name! That was awful! …Right? It was awful wasn't it? He was supposed to care—probably. But at the moment, in the dark, with that horrible ache...

Distantly, he could hear voices, as if they were far away in a tunnel or something. He tried desperately to listen.

"It's a pity, you know. He was a good king." One man said, a bit sadly and grunted softly, with some sort of effort as if he was doing something difficult.

"Mmm. It really is." Another man agreed with a sigh. "But, to add to it, I heard his lookalike died too. I believe his name was…Yugi?"

"What? Really?" The other seemed aghast. "He's dead? But how?"

"Well, I heard from a servant girl that Yugi couldn't take the pharaoh's death and he killed himself, poor thing. With a knife or something."

Within the puzzle, he felt his heart stop. If he had a heart still, that was. Yugi was dead? No, no—not his lover! Why? 'Oh, Yugi, I—wait, Yugi? Yugi…who? **_No_**! No, Yugi is…my beloved. I can't forget him.'

"How awful. Poor little guy. He was always so nice and cheerful." The second one sighed in agreement. "Such a tragedy. Still, it…had to be…I guess."

"I guess…" The other muttered and the voices vanished.

And so, he was now left to his thoughts. He'd wish they had said his name at least once so he could remember. 'Wait, that's NOT what's important, it's that Yugi…uh…what? What happened to—?'

Slowly the memories were ripped from him as he felt his headache increase tenfold. It eventually escalated to a point where he could have screamed if only he could open his mouth. Names vanished in his mind and years were shattered into non-existence.

Memories and loves and self were all wiped away and only a wretched void remained. He gradually forgot that he was even losing his memories, knowing only the darkness that was left in their place.

Lastly, a beautiful face lingered in his mind and for a brief moment, a name resurfaced …like a last little ember in a fire.

But it faded just as quickly when the flood of shadows extinguished the last of all he had once been.

The last sensation he knew was someone, someone strangely familiar, like the passing déjà vu of a forgotten dream, somehow picking something around him up and he heard a loud click. Something had broken…around him the darkness grew darker and he felt the pain come back. Another scream of agony tried to tear through his mute form, but it was yet again restrained. Other voices, evil and sorrowful ones filled his ears and mind with their sanity-forsaken whispers and murmurs in the blackness.

A desire in the deepest part of his being remained, one he could not name, a light he no longer knew, now unable to part with the darkness that had consumed him.

-

* * *

-

**I'M REALLY SORRY FOR SCARRING YOU ALL MENTALLY! DON'T HATE ME YET, KAY? READ THE EPILOGUE! SERIOUSLY! **

Egyptian theology is good for a laugh.**  
**

**Number notes: **

1: Ra is supposedly the sun, really. The strongest force in Egypt, if you think about it. Which is probably why he's the Egyptian equivalent of Zeus. He's suppose to be born, travel across the sky, die when he completes his journey and then be reborn the next day.

2: A pharaohic title. "The morning and the evening star" was used to refer to the pharaohs, being earthly deities and such. I have yet to portray pharaoh Atemu in the historic sense. It's too cavalier, I know.

3: It's a pun. A stupid one. He's thinking that "I am…" and trailing off, because technically, the point is that he is no longer anything—because he's kind of dead. Get it?


	4. Epilogue when the sands shift

**Title**: Don't forget me, beloved.

** Epilogue** – "When the sands shift…"

**Notes**: Hey, well…here's the wrap-up. After all, our bishies can't live without each other, ne?

**Thanks a million to all my reviewers. You guys have been totally awesome.  
ESPECIALLY those of you which commented on all the chapters.  
And I'm sorry for making you guys cry, even though that was my intention.  
**

** Because it was mentioned a few times, to let you know, I -did- consider a sequel, but I've been so busy...  
**

**...It would be more than likely impossible and with the holidays being here and all, I have a lot on my mind.  
Perhaps in the distant future, I'll look back on this fic and write a one-shot about what happened after this epilogue.  
I cannot make any promises. Sorry.  
**

**I hope you enjoy this epilogue and if I feel any need to reply, I'll put review replies at the bottom. **

-

* * *

- 

Eternity…

This was all he knew—Icy, cruel chains that bloodied his wrists and crushed his chest. A cold, metal collar that had embedded itself in his neck. Voices that whispered and hissed words of sarcasm and despair in his ears constantly, yet would never answer him—pain unceasing and cold unrelenting…oh, yes…and darkness.

A darkness that was nothing like the darkness man knows. Oh, no…the darkness he knew was evil, cold and cruel. Not void of light, but void of life and hope and salvation.

He didn't know why, really. He didn't remember what he had done to deserve such torture and such pain. He often wondered why he never died, after losing so much blood and never having food or drink.

As the years slowly passed, he began to wonder why they had never killed him either. Death was the only thing to think about. Besides the cold and the pain, the voices and the scars, the chains and the floor…and whatever was at his back.

His tormentors never rested, be they metal or mental and neither did he. Sanity meant nothing to his broken mind, life meant even less…years fell away and time held no sway. His prison was left undisturbed for many years, as he was _their _bloody marionette.

Oh, they didn't enjoy the confinement any more then he did. He knew it. They were angry with him, but he didn't know why. However, amusing themselves with their fleshy toy was enough to pass the time…

Unknown to him, but certainly known to the others, the silent years had finally passed. There had been great battles and wars, shifts of power and nations had risen and fell…

…But within their sanctuary, there had been naught but utter silence—until now.

Men had begun to come to that land, seeking out their existence, though not knowing it. All had failed thus far, the shadows overcoming them and death claiming them. For a thousand years, the silence was broken. Then all at once it came again. People had learned to fear the darkness too much, it would seem…for a hundred years, fear ruled the shadow's fate. But silence is meant to be broken and boundaries are meant to be breached.

At last, three presences approached the tomb that had represented all of Egypt's forgotten glory. Evil and greed plagued the first two, but the third was a man guided by the hand of destiny itself.

His name was Solomon Mouto.

With the assistance of two guides, Solomon made his way into the ancient building and, being an expert gamer, used his skills to pass the tests. Unfortunately, his guides turned out to be thieves and murderers. He was wounded by a gunshot, but the shadows destroyed the other men and he survived. At last, the ultimate treasure…

With the assistance of two guides, Solomon made his way into the ancient building and, being an expert gamer, used his skills to pass the tests. Unfortunately, his guides turned out to be thieves and murderers. He was wounded by a gunshot, but the shadows destroyed the other men and he survived. At last, the ultimate treasure… 

When he laid his hands on the golden box and the pieces within, a long forgotten connection was revived…for an instant, both Solomon and the puzzle spirit sensed each other…but neither understood what that moment meant.

For a moment, freedom came within reaching distance, but it quickly flew. This was not the one. Years passed and once again, darkness was left to darkness.

…

Eight years later, chains rattled again as he was jerked from another nightmare by something, something so beautiful. A voice. Oh, but like that of an angel of the heavens…

"Oh, Jii-chan…really? I can have it? Oh, thank you, Jii-chan!" It was the voice of a young boy, apparently deliriously happy with some…present.

He blinked. A boy? Why did that voice sound familiar…? There was just some sense of déjà vu that was creeping up on him, like an incurable itch. Suddenly he felt a jolt as his prison was removed from a shelf.

"Yes, yes, my boy." An older voice, also a bit familiar, assured the boy laughingly. "I don't know why you want this old puzzle so much—but perhaps you'll have a bit better luck then I."

Then, all at once, the boy grasped the box and the one within it gasped. At the child's touch, the shadows around the one within the puzzle had recoiled. He'd never heard such a ghastly noise out of his tormentors before, but it was all drowned out by the beating of his heart…

A healing light surrounded him and he knew. He did not know how, he did not know why, but he knew. 'Yugi…' His angel had found him. Though they were both unaware, Yugi had kept his promise. Tears of utter relief streamed down his cheeks.

Atemu could hardly believe it, but somehow, someway, fate had led him back to his beloved. He tried, desperately, to reach beyond his confines to Yugi…but he could not. He could only feel the glorious presence of his former-lover and wait.

For hours, the puzzle held Yugi's attention as he tried to solve it and Atemu felt hope. Golden pieces slowly clanked together and he could hear the faint muttering of his little love. One, then two…and so it went.

Finally, the endurance of the child wore thin and he left for dinner. Atemu all at once felt the darkness return and the light was gone and he cried. 'No, beloved—don't leave me!'

The next day, though, Yugi returned to his beloved puzzle and Atemu's broken soul sang. Day after day, Yugi returned faithfully. Though Atemu found the cycle of shattering hope and regaining it both exhausting and dreadful, he could bare it—if only because Yugi always came back.

…

But one day, Yugi didn't come back.

Atemu was waiting in the darkness, trying to ignore the pain. It was easier now, because his captors were afraid of the boy who had the strength to dispel their horrors. So, Atemu waited. Yugi would come home and after a bit, he would come up to his room and work on the puzzle.

So, he waited patiently, but Yugi never came. He waited all day and Yugi never even –touched- the puzzle. When night came, Atemu nearly panicked. Surely, Yugi was just tired that day. He'd come back, right?

…But, no. Atemu found himself neglected and the shadows watched the hope fade away with glee. Eventually, Atemu felt the box returned to a shelf yet again and he wept.

…Would Yugi never come?

It had been hell itself to be in the dark, alone and ignorant of his past. Now, it was worse. Not only did he remember, but also he knew that everything he hoped for was just out of reach. Yugi was just beyond his grasp and there was nothing he could do.

Only wait and pray…

----

Eight more years passed and darkness nearly over took Atemu again…

----

With a loud sigh, a door slammed behind the young teen that had entered it. He set down his backpack and stretched. School had been murder and he _had_ to have _something_ to get his mind off the math and science that the teachers had crammed into his brain.

The teenager, Yugi Motou, grandson of Solomon Motou, grinned. Boredom meant a game. Like his grandfather, he'd always adored games. Today, though…he wanted to play something a little different. He grabbed a soda from the fridge and trotted up to his room. 'Maybe I could clean out my closet…Jii-chan's been telling me to and I bet there's something in there.' 

Yugi didn't know how right he was. He started cleaning and when it finally shown with the result of his elbow grease and determination, Yugi finally noticed that his smile wasn't the only thing beaming.

In the back the closet, on the furthest shelf, was a golden box with an ornate eye carved on it and several Egyptian symbols all around it. Yugi raised an eyebrow. "Is that…my old puzzle? What's it doing in there?" He chuckled thoughtfully. "I never did finish it, did I?"

Yugi walked up to the box and looked it over, then gently brushed a bit of the dust off. "I guess I –could- give it another shot."

Atemu heard Yugi's voice and his heart leapt into his throat. He felt Yugi's fingers grasp the box again and the light returned. It was different this time and Atemu knew Yugi had grown up a bit since last time. He was perhaps around the age he was when they met. The thought returned the hazy image of Yugi's face and sent a shiver of anticipation down Atemu's spine…

Yugi sat down at his desk and carefully opened the box, lifting out the pieces. It came together a bit easier now that he was older, but it was still difficult. Slowly, a shape started to form.  
It last for a good long while, but just like all the other tries, Yugi got stuck. Atemu realized with horror that this was the part Yugi had never been able to get past. Would he give up again? How long would he been alone this time? Or would he simply throw the puzzle away?

**Click **

Atemu was startled by the sound and in fact, so was Yugi. The teenager grinned. So_ that's_ how it was supposed to go. It was a wonder he didn't figure that out before. 'Well, I was only eight then…' He mused, trying to fit in another piece.

To his amazement, it fell into place. Atemu felt the light grow and expand, slowly stretching out to the shadows. 'Don't stop, love. Please.'

More pieces fell through Yugi's fingers and at last: only a few more pieces. Yugi sat back to admire his work for a moment. "It's a…pyramid." He stated, cocking his head to the side. "Hmm. I never noticed before."

"Yugi, dinner is ready!" Solomon called from the edge of their staircase.

Atemu flinched. No, not now! Oh, he'd been so close! If Yugi put the puzzle away now, he might forget again and then…

"Okay, Jii-chan. I'm coming." Yugi called back then looked back at the puzzle. He ran his fingers over the smooth surface. "I'll be back." He wasn't sure why he'd said it, but he did.

Atemu waited for the horrible moment to come when Yugi pulled the puzzle apart…but it didn't come. Yugi had left the puzzle intact. That was new. And he'd promised to return? 'Hurry, Yugi…please.'

----

After dinner, Yugi had a choice between homework and the puzzle. Eh, he could take care of math later. How often did he get to solve a three-thousand-something year old puzzle?  
After a few more minutes, another piece was in place. Then two, then three…and he was startled to find that there were only two left. He placed one into a middle slot on the puzzle and the very last one completed an eye on the front.

Atemu's heart beat so hard that it nearly ripped from his chest. 'So close…so close…' was the endless mantra in his mind.

Yugi slid the eye into place and was about to leave to tell Jii-chan about it, but the puzzle glinted as its magic was reawakened. It groaned to life and light burst from it, blinding Yugi for a moment. Suddenly he found himself on the floor, pinned to the ground by a body above him.

He cautiously opened his eyes and frightened amethyst met joyous crimson. Atemu was crying with relief…not only was he finally free, but also, beneath him was— "Yugi…" Atemu breathed the name in a whisper, almost choked by his elation.

Yugi, on the other hand, was in shock. Just above him was a guy who looked frighteningly like him, had red eyes and was dressed only in a torn and slightly bloody white skirt? "Y-you…know my n-name?" Yugi stammered. He couldn't help noticing their suggestive position, what's more.

The one above him smiled. Yes, his little one looked a bit different and no, that certainly wasn't heretic he was speaking, but it _**was**_ Yugi. Atemu nodded weakly in response to the question, tears still streaming down his face.

"Who are you…?" Yugi asked, all the more frightened that this man knew who he was. And yet, there was something about him that demanded Yugi to remember…something.

Atemu smiled sadly, wishing Yugi didn't have to ask. But it didn't matter. Whatever it took, he'd have Yugi back. "You knew me once, long ago. It's been a very long time, Yugi. But that doesn't matter now."

The teen felt Atemu embrace him and, in shock, tried to pull away at first, but something inside him wouldn't allow it. He relaxed and just let the other to hold him. Somehow, it was okay. Yugi knew that this guy wasn't going to hurt him and, as crazy as it seemed, Yugi trusted him.

There would be time for explanations later…

For now, he had a sexy guy in a skirt holding him like a plushie and he'd just had a really long day, so…words could wait. Sleep soon claimed Yugi and Atemu picked him up, then lovingly set him on the bed and cuddled up to him.

Yeah, words could wait…now that they had eternity to spend together.

-OWARI-

-

* * *

- 

As in…The End.

FINALLY. Geez, that took forever! I sure hope it was interesting or something because, man…I'm tired now. This kicks one more muse off the drawing board and don't worry, I know "Cupid" is overdue. So does everyone else who remembers. I've also got something else overdue called "Enduring Flames" so THAT crowd wants to be taken care of as well.

1 down…and I'm just not even counting what I have left.  
**  
Review replies (for those I felt a need to answer): **

**Darkgold**: Thanks. I'm glad it was so emotional, as that was my goal.  
**Atemu Yugi lover34**: Thank you. As bad as this sounds, the fact that you felt like crying was quite a compliment.  
**Serzie**: Ah, no. An "epilogue" is like..."after the end" basically. It's put in the same fic. Sort of a..."wrap-up" chapter, kay? A sequel is unlikely.  
**Valine**: Thanks. I try to express emotions well.  
**Eon Kitty**: Thank you. Affecting reader's emotions is what I live for.  
**XxXTwilight-SinXxX**: Then I consider every tear a compliment. Especially if it's unusual for you.  
**Darkamberwolf**: I'm sorry, but I'm glad you liked it so much.

-

-

ONCE AGAIN, I THANK YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!


End file.
